Masochist
by Yupi Masochist
Summary: Chap 1: Eren dkk mengadakan uji nyali meski sudah dilarang oleh wali kelas mereka, Rivaille. dan kejadian-kejadian aneh pun menimpa mereka, apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren dkk? akan kah mereka selamat? RiRen. YAOI


Gelap gulita. Itulah kesan pertama Rivaille saat ia membuka matanya. Tunggu, dimana dia sekarang?

Ia tak dapat melihat apapun kecuali setitik cahaya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hey, ada seseorang disana. Rivaille menyipitkan matanya berusaha mempertajam pengelihatannya agar bisa melihat siapa sosok itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Sesosok pemuda berlari menuju setitik cahaya tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rivaille ragu.

Sementara sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu kembali berlari menuju setitik cahaya tersebut dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian.

"Hey, tunggu dulu" Rivaille berusaha mengejar sosok itu, namun terlambat, sangat terlambat karena sosok itu sudah menghilang dalam cahaya yang sangat terang itu. sekarang Rivaille benar-benar sendirian, ditempat yang sangat gelap. Ia mulai ketakutan. Kakinya gemetar dan ia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Seseorang, keluarkan aku dari tempat ini"

.

.

.

* * *

**Masochist**

SnK © Hajime Isayama

This fic © Yupi Masochist (ganti pen name) =3=)y

Rate T + *tawa jahanam* /ditampar Zura/ tenang dan berdoalah semoga author bisa membuat nya menjadi M ufufu

* * *

.

.

.

KRIIINGGGGGGG

Rivaille membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terengah-engah. Nafasnya tercekat. Walau hanya mimpi, tetapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, bahkan rasa takut itu masih menyelimutinya hingga saat ini. Dan ia pun sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_'Hanya mimpi'_ ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

KRIIINNGGG

Rivaille menoleh ke arah ponselnya.

_Hanji Zoe_

Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponya pada dini hari itu, ia sesegera mungkin mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa?" tanya Rivaille to the point.

"Halo? Rivaille, ada berita besar! Katanya kau diterima jadi guru Sejarah di SMU Shingekyo!" ujar Hanji kelewat semangat.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai berkerja?" tanya Rivaille lagi.

"Secepatnya, kalau bisa sih besok" ujar Hanji lagi.

"Oke, besok aku akan mulai mengajar" Rivaille buru-buru menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Namun ia masih sangat penasaran siapa sosok yang ditemuinnya dalam mimpi tadi? Namun hanya satu fakta yang ia tahu tentang pemuda itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Rivaille berjalan menuju ruang guru SMU Shingekyo disaksikan banyak siswa maupun siswi yang penasaran dengan guru baru mereka.

"Itu guru sajarah yang baru ya?" bisik seorang siswi yang sedang memakan kentang rebus pada temannya yang memakai syal merah.

"Kurasa memang begitu" ujar siswi bersyal merah, ia sedikit mengeratkan syalnya.

Sementara disisi lain sekumpulan siswa berbisik-bisik dengan wajah licik dan jahat.

"Kita jalankan rencana kita seperti biasannya" ujar siswa yang paling berotot.

"Ya semoga saja guru baru itu juga akan keluar dari sekolah ini ufufu" yang botak menimpali. "Bagaimana denganmu, Eren?" tanya si botak pada temannya yang sedang membaca sebuah manga hentai.

Anak yang diketahui namanya bernama Eren itu pun menghentikan kegiatan membaca komik hentainya. Lalu ia menyeringai. "Terserah kalian, aku hanya akan menonton kali ini"

"Kenapa?" tanya siswa berwajah kuda.

"Aku sedang malas mengerjai orang itu―sepertinya dia orang yang membosankan, lagipula sepertinya gampang mengalahkan guru baru itu, sepertinya dia masih muda, masih rentan" ujar Eren sok tau.

"Sok tau kamu" timpal siswa yang paling tinggi diantara mereka semua.

Rivaille melirik tidak suka ke arah mereka. Saat itulah mata Eren dan Rivaille bertemu. Terjadi kontak mata diantara mereka berdua. Rivaille merasa pernah melihat kedua emerlad itu sebelumnya. Mereka terus menatap hingga seseorang menepuk bahu Rivaille.

"Hei, Rivaille. Kudengar kau diterima menjadi guru disini?" tanya seorang pria bule yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Rivaille.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Irvin" jawab Rivaille sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya. Mau kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah? Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan dengannya" tawar Irvin.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah bersama-sama. Diam-diam Rivaille sempat menatap Eren lagi. Kali ini Eren sudah asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"…"

.

.

.

"Eren? kau kenapa?" tanya seorang siswa berambut pirang setelinga dan seorang siswa dengan beberapa bintik-bintik di wajahnya.

"Oh, Armin dan Marco bagaimana dengan titipan kami?" tanya Eren.

"Sudah kubeli" Armin menunjukkan sebuah kresek berisi roti dan soda.

"Eren, dari tadi kau menatap guru baru itu… apakah kau kepikiran sesuatu tentangnya?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat" Eren berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang aku mau minum cola dulu" Eren mengambil sebuah kaleng cola dan membukannya. Lalu meneguk isinya sembari curi pandang ke arah Rivaille yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Rivaille, umur 34 tahun. Saya akan menjadi guru sejarah yang baru menggantikan guru sebelumnya yang sudah pensiun, sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru, jadi saya mohon kerja samanya" Rivaille memperkenalkan dirinya.

Eren mengedipkan matanya kepada siswa berwajah kuda. Mereka sedang kode-kodean rupanya.

"Ehem" Rivaille batuk dibuat-buat.

Dan acara kode-kodean itu pun berakhir.

"Aku yakin kalian punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan, ada apa?" tanya Rivaille kepada Eren.

"Kau kepo deh" jawab Eren dengan ekspresi ngajak ribut. Dia sedang menantang bahaya rupanya.

Kemudian kelas itu riuh dengan suara tawa para murid.

"Baiklah, maaf karena sudah menganggu pembicaraanmu dengan Kirstein, Jaegar" ujar Rivaille.

"Tunggu! Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menghafal nama seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi seorang guru?" tanya Rivaille.

"Kau bukan manusia" ujar si muka kuda dengan mimik wajah seperti sedang nonton film horor.

"Haha, jangan bercanda! Tentu saja aku juga manusia" ujar Rivaille masih dengan wajah miskin ekspresinya. "Lalu aku akan membuat beberapa aturan khusus di kelas ini" Rivaille berjalan menuju mejanya.

Eren menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Pertama: dilarang membawa manga ke sekolah―terutama manga dengan rate 18 tahun ke atas" Rivaille menatap Eren yang sedang menatap tidak suka ka arahnya. "Jika ketahuan membawa manga ke sekolah akan ku hukum"

Siswi yang mengenakan syal merah mengacungkan tangannya. "Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman secara acak" ujar Rivaille. Ia duduk dibangkunya. "Ada pertanyaan lain sebelum beralih ke peraturan selanjutnya?"

Hening.

"Oke. Peraturan kedua: dilarang makan didalam kelas" Rivaille menatap tajam siswi yang sejak tadi asyik memakan kentang rebusnya. "Kau dengar, nona Blouse?" tanya Rivaille.

Sasha tersedak kulit kentang. "Uhuk… saya dengar, sir"

"Ketiga: Dilarang mengoprasikan HP saat jam pelajaran" Rivaille menatap seorang siswa yang sedang asyik menunduk sambil cekikikan sendiri. "Springer? Kalau kau tidak mematikan ponselmu dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan menyitanya" ujar Rivaille tegas.

"Eh?!" Connie buru-buru menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"3…2…1" Rivaille berhitung dengan cepat. "Bagus"

"Hey!" Eren mengebrak mejanya. "Apa-apaan kau? Kau guru baru tapi sikapmu itu sok sekali! Kau merebut hak-hak kami! Kau membuat kelas ini bagaikan sebuah neraka hanya dalam beberapa menit, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu" Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. "Kalian boleh menyebutku… Iblis jika kalian mau. Aku tak peduli" ujar Rivaille cuek. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"…" Eren menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gurunya ini.

"Oh ya, dan peraturan yang sangat penting. Kalian tidak boleh keluyuran di sekolah ini melebihi jam 4 sore" ujar Rivaille lagi.

Seluruh siswa dan siswi memandang heran ke arah wali kelas mereka yang baru itu. Sementara sekumpulan siswa bandel itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Hey, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Jean. "Bagaimana jika malam ini kita adakan uji nyali?"

"Ide bagus!" ujar Eren. "Aku penasaran mengapa Rivaille sensei melarang kita untuk berkeliaran disekolah lebih dari jam 4 sore"

"Ayo, aku akan bawakan kalian beberapa makanan ringan" ujar Reiner berbaik hati. "Aku traktir" tambahnya.

Dan sekelompok siswa bandel itu pun bersorak gembira.

"Anu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut" ujar Armin.

"Kenapa?" Eren tampak kecewa.

"Aku ada janji malam ini" ujar Armin lagi, kali ini ia terlihat malu-malu kucing.

"Dengan Irvin sensei?" tebak Jean.

"Eh?!" pekik Armin kaget.

"Tepat kan?" tanya Eren.

"Eh, ya…"Armin tampak salting, bukan karena tebakan Jean tepat melainkan karena ia sedang berdusta.

.

.

.

18.30

"Jadi sekarang sudah lengkap semuanya?" tanya Jean. Ia menatap para pemuda berandal yang tengah berkumpul didalam ruang kelasnya.

"Reiner belum datang, katanya ia sedang membeli makanan ringan" ujar Bert dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Hanya Reiner?" tanya Jean lagi. Ia melirik sekitarnya. "Lalu kemana si bocah hentai itu?"

"Eren maksudmu? Tadi ia bilang mau ke toilet sebentar" ujar Marco.

"Oke, kita tunggu mereka berdua" Jean memutuskan. "Sambil menunggu, sebaiknya kita siapkan lilin dan perlengkapan uji nyali lainnya"

"Baiklah" Connie mengeluarkan korek api dari tasnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Eren…

"Brrr, dingin sekali…" Eren bergidik, ia baru saja kembali dari toilet. "aku baru tahu jika sekolah ini sangat dingin dimalam hari" keluhnya.

DEG

Eren melihat sebuah bayangan melewatinya dengan sangat cepat, sebuah bayangan hitam. Kaki Eren pun gemetar. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur. Dan bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua."Si..siapa itu?" Eren memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang.

Dan…

.

.

.

Ruang kelas, Jean dkk…

"Eren lama sekali ya?" ujar Connie cemas. "Padahal toilet jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sini.

"Padahal Reiner sudah datang" Jean melirik ke arah Reiner yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Berthold.

"…" mimik wajah Connie berubah pucat. Ia melihat ke arah pintu ruang kelas yang sedikit terbuka, kakinya gemetar hebat.

Jean yang menyadari keanehan pada Connie langsung mencari sumper masalah, ia menengok ke belakang. "Akh…" pekiknya tertahan. Kopi panas ditangannya terjatuh. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

.

.

.

Koridor, Eren…

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa" Eren menghembuskan nafas lega.

WUSSHH.

Bulu kuduk Eren berdiri lagi, kali ini ia merasakan uap dingin dari tengkkuknya. Ia mencoba melirik ke belakang.

"Haaaaaaa" terdengar suara ditelinga Eren.

Eren menutup matanya dengan sangat rapat, ia takut. Tangannya meremas celana jeansnya. Air matanya ingin keluar, namun…

"Kau ketawan masih berkeliaran di sekolah ini melewati jam empat sore, Jaegar" suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar ditelingannya.

"Oh kau rupannya" Eren sedikit tenang sekarang. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan menakutiku dong…" Eren menengok ke belakang. "Sensei…" ujarnya dengan nada yang mengecil.

.

.

.

"Jean, kau melihatnya?" tanya Connie wajahnya dan Jean masih terlihat shock.

"Ya" Jean mengangguk pelan, ia masih tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya barusan. "Kau juga?"

"…" Connie mengangguk lemas.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Reiner yang menyadari kejanggalan pada kedua anak adam tersebut.

"…" tidak ada yang menjawab. Keduanya diam karena ketakutan.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" tanya Berthold penasaran dan cemas.

"Hantu…" ucap Jean pelan.

"…tanpa kepala" tambah Connie.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA" Eren menjerit ketakutan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan sosok wali kelas barunya itu. "Kau bukan Rivaille sensei!" pekik Eren ketakutan.

"HIHIHIHI" sosok itu tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri, ia tidak mengejar Eren dan malah cekikikan.

Hal itu membuat Eren mempercepat larinya, ia lari tak tentu arah. '_Aku harus kemana?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Kamudian ia sampai di depan UKS. Ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk bersembunya didalam UKS.

TAP TAP TAP . langkah kaki Rivaille jadi-jadian itu terdengar mendekat.

Eren buru-buru memasuki ruang UKS dan menutup pintunya rapat. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia mengunci pintunya.

TAP TAP. Suara langkah kaki itu mulai menjauh.

Eren menghembuskan nafas lega lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan terkuai kelantai yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia membayangkan wajah mahluk yang ia temui tadi, wajahnya hancur dengan banyak jahitan disana-sini. "Aku takut…hmpptt" mata Eren langsung terbelalak. Ia tidak dapat melihat siapa yang membekap mulutnya saat ini karena keadaan sangat gelap. '_Tolong!_'

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Reiner bingung.

"Kami melihatnya, hantu tanpa kepala itu" Connie memberikan penjelasan.

"Jangan konyol, mana ada hantu tanpa kepala di sekolah ini?"ujar Reiner tak percaya.

"Kau bilang begitu karena tidak melihatnya!" ujar Jean tidak terima. "Aku juga tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya langsung"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren?" tanya Marco cemas. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Semuanya langsung teringat pada mahluk yang tadi pamit sebentar ke toilet.

"Jangan-jangan dia belum kembali juga karena…"ujar Connie mengantung.

Semuanya menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Eren dalam bahaya!" ujar Jean.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Eren. ia meronta-ronta. Sosok didepannya ini sudah mengikat tangan dan kakinya beberapa saat yang lalu pada salah satu ranjang di UKS dan matanya ditutup dengan sebuah kain. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Eren lagi.

"…" tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara dentingan logam.

Eren semakin panik dan ketakutan. "Jawab aku…"pintanya. Air matanya mulai mengaliri pipinya. "Hiks…" ia mulai terisak dan teringat kedua orang tuannya. '_Maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak pernah menuruti perintah kalian…_' sesal Eren.

Mata Eren terbelalak dibalik penutup mata. Tangan yang terasa dingin itu menghapus air mata Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia mengusap kepala Eren. Kemudian sosok itu meraup pipi Eren dan detik berikutnya sosok itu mencium Eren. Hanya sesaat kemudian sosok itu meninggalkan Eren sendirian dengan pintu UKS yang sengaja dibuka.

"Hey, siapa kau?" Eren berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya untuk mengejar orang itu. "Seseorang lepaskan aku! Tolong!" pekiknya masih dengan meronta-ronta. Ikatan tali itu begitu kuat hingga sangat sulit untuk melepasnya.

Sosok itu sempat berenti beberapa saat diambang pintu UKS. Ia menyeringai ke arah Eren kemudian pergi.

Sekarang Eren benar-benar sendirian.

"Tolong aku! Seseorang lepaskan ikatan ini!" Eren berteriak sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

"Hey, aku mendengar suara Eren!" Reiner segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo selamatkan Eren" ujar Marco melihat Jean dan Connie yang malah gemetaran.

"Kami disini saja" ujar Jean.

"Ya, aku takut" Connie menimpali.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Marco segera menyusul Reiner dan Berthold yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Eren masih memberontak.

"Eren!" Reiner segera menghampiri Eren yang terikat tali. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reiner sembari melepas ikatan tali itu.

"Reiner?" tanya Eren ragu.

"Ya ini aku" Reiner sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan Eren. kemudian Bertold datang.

"Er…" ujarnya terputus. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bert, kau bantu aku lepaskan kakinya dari tali ini" titah Reiner. Ia membuka penutup mata Eren.

"Sudah" ujar Berthold katika selesai melepaskan ikatan tali di kaki Eren.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Reiner cemas.

"…"Eren diam saja. kemudian ia mengingat sosok yang menciumnya tadi. Ia memegang bibirnya. "Ada seseorang" mata Eren menerawang.

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Reiner.

Eren menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara denganku. Aku tidak tahu suaranya, hanya…" ucapan Eren terputus. Eren mengingat bagaimana daging kenyal yang terasa dingin itu menempel di bibirnya.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Reiner penasaran.

"Tidak…" ujar Eren. '_Ini memalukan!_' batinnya.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku merasa keadaan Jean dan Connie sangat aneh" usul Marco.

Reiner dan Berthold mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kita batalkan acara uji nyali kita"

.

.

.

Didepan gedung sekolah…

"Benar-benar menakutkan" ujar Jean sembari bergidik ngeri.

"Ya" Connie mengusap tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Eren?" tanya Jean menyenggol Eren.

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi" wajah Eren terasa panas. '_Ciuman pertamaku…'_ batinnya kesal. '_Siapa sosok yang menciumku tadi? Dasar sialan'_ makinya.

Mereka kemudian memanjat pagar sekolah yang lumayan tinggi, mereka tidak sadar jika disalah satu jendela di lantai tiga ada sosok yang tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

* * *

AN: tadinya mau buat Romance RiRen, eh entah kenapa malah jadi horor begini ._. *frustasi

Oke, Yupi chan disini… kembali lagi dengan fik abalnya *pundung

Saya berharap para readers tidak bosan/kecewa dengan cerita kali ini…

Nah, saya hanya meminta anda untuk meninggalkan jejak disini #maksa. boleh kritik/perbaikan atas tulisan saya diatas karena pengalaman saya tidak banyak, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon diingatkan *bungguk

Sekian, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya #kissBye


End file.
